


At This Shrine

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: The group decided to camp out at the base of a shrine instead of walking to Rorikstead in the dark. Ma'kara has some thoughts on this.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	At This Shrine

Ma’kara stood at the top of stairs of a massive shrine. Shrine of The Lost Companion it was called.

At first, it seemed strange to her that someone would use Clavicus Vile as the figurehead of a shrine devoted to honoring dead companions. But the more she thought about it, perhaps it wasn’t strange since Clavicus was best known for the companion he kept at his side.

Ma’kara could see Bikhai standing at the main alter in the center of the shrine. His head down, his ears standing wide and low. Everything about him radiated bone-deep sadness.

Ma’kara felt a familiar pang run through her body.

She still missed Udasi. She missed him so, so much, it almost seemed impossible to breathe at times.

But seeing Bikhai this way….

Ma’kara felt tempted walk up to the male and offer him support. She wanted to know why he was hurting and how he managed to get up everyday and keep going.

Yet, she didn’t move.

Something inside Ma’kara told her that this was a private moment for Bikhai and she shouldn’t interrupt. So, she turned away and walked down the steps of the shrine to join the others at their camp for the night.

A few moments later, Bikhai joined them as well.

Ma’kara watched how Bikhai seemed lighter when he looked at Ko’va and how his ears perked when the tawny-gold female spoke to him.

_That’s how he does it,_ Ma’kara thought to herself.

She quietly opened a bottle of moon-sugar rum and let her gaze drift back to the shrine.

_I_ _miss you brother._

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 19: mourning loved one  
> the shrine of the lost companion is a part of the khajiit will follow mod


End file.
